The year that we grew heatedly
by beatrizxe
Summary: En un principio quería contar la histora de Quinn y Rachel, pero viendo el cariño que le he cogido al personaje de Santana no he podido dejar fuera a la pareja que forma con Brittany. Así que a veces, parecerá que hablo más de una pareja que de otra.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Nota. He querido centrarme en las historias de Quinny y Rachel, pero no he podido olvidarme de la fabulosa pareja de Santana y Brittany. Por eso esta historia trata a ambas parejas, pero la página web solo me deja poner una pareja, por lo que me decanté por la de Quinn y Rachel.

Nota2. Tengo escritos 7 capítulos, aunque la historia no está todavía acabada. Intentaré ir subiendo los martes y los viernes.

Capítulo 1.

La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer lo que le había hecho pasar. Desde su llegada al instituto, Quinn no había hecho otra cosa que meterse con ella. No lo soportaba más, estaba desesperada. Tantas burlas e insultos la estaban volviendo loca. Para colmo, Quinn había conseguido que todo el equipo de animadoras se estuviera en contra de ella. ¿Y todo por qué? No lo sabía ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? Ella era una buena persona, o al menos eso creía. Lo único que hacía era cantar, le gustaba sentir el sonido saliendo de sus cuerdas vocales, le gustaba ver como el público se emocionaba y sentirse admirada por todos. Ella estaba al corriente de que era buena cantante, qué digo buena, era la mejor. Nadie le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos y ella lo sabía. Además, había conseguido salir con Finn, el quaterback del equipo de fútbol, lo que le había dotado de cierta popularidad. Finn era el típico chico de instituto, el cual se esforzaba por encajar y ser aceptado, no era muy listo, cosa que compensaba con su físico. Eso era suficiente para Rachel, al menos de momento.

El asunto de Quinn había llegado demasiado lejos. El otro día montó un complot contra ella. Dos de sus compinches, Brittany y Santana, la habían acorralado en los aseos y le habían lanzado sendos granizados de distintos sabores, estropeando la ropa nueva que había adquirido para una representación musical esa misma tarde. Rachel se enfadó tanto que golpeó a Santana, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y se manchara su uniforme con el granizado que se había derramado. Al ser derribada, de forma instintiva, Santana agarró a Brittany, con lo que esta también perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima de la morena, quedando ambas en una posición de lo más sugerente. Santana se ruborizó al ver a Brittany en aquella posición, encima suyo, con una de sus piernas colocada entre las suyas y sus manos situadas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sin saber muy bien porque, Santana sintió ganas de besarla. Brittany, por su parte, se había quedado totalmente paralizada, nunca había tenido el rostro de su amiga tan cerca. Rachel se dio cuenta enseguida de que esa situación era algo que no podía dejar pasar, sacó su móvil, el cual se había librado de milagro del granizado, y tomó una fotografía. El sonido que hizo el teléfono en el momento de la toma sacó a Santana de su fantasía, quitó a Brittany de encima con un pequeño empujón, y se puso de pie, intentado recobrar la compostura.

Que sepas que acabo de enviar está fotografía a mi ordenador personal – dijo Rachel con un tono amenazante, indicando así, que aunque le arrebatara el móvil de sus manos, tenía una copia.

¿Y qué? No hemos hecho nada – Inquirió Santana con un tono de suficiencia. Brittany las observaba aún en el suelo.

Eso no es lo que parece – dijo mostrándole la imagen - ¿Qué crees que pensara el instituto cuando se den cuenta de tu pequeño affair con tu gran amiga Brittany?

Pero… - se quedó pensativa, no sabía que responder ante aquellas amenazas. Ella sabía que lo único que tenía era su popularidad como animadora, y si la gente se enterara de un rumor como ese, todo su status social se vendría abajo - ¿Qué quieres, Berry? – preguntó finalmente –

Quiero que me dejéis tranquila, que dejéis de amenazarme…y… - miró el móvil de nuevo. Por un momento pensó en enviar esa foto a todos sus contactos, a riesgo de que Santana le pegara una paliza, pero entonces se dio cuenta de tres cosas: uno, sus dos padres eran gays y no le gustaría que nadie tratara mal a otra persona por su condición sexual. Dos, ella sabía que Brittany no era mala persona, solo se dejaba llevar por la mala influencia de las otras animadoras, es más, la raras veces que no iba acompañada por alguna de ellas, la saludaba. Y tres, podía usar eso como venganza contra Quinn, la artífice de todo - y… quiero que dejéis a Quinn a un lado. Si vuelvo a veros hablando con ella mandaré estas fotos a todo el instituto, las colgaré en un blog, haré una presentación en diapositivas y las subiré a youtube y se las mandaré por correo a vuestros padres.

No creo que podamos alejarnos de Quinn – respondió Brittany levantándose del suelo- Las tres estamos en el equipo de animadoras, nos vemos a diario.

Eso tiene dos posibles soluciones – dijo mirando con pena a Brittany – o dejais el equipo de animadoras o haceis que Fabrai lo abandone.

No puedes hacer eso – gritó Santana – es injusto.

No me digas – contestó en un tono burlón – a mi también me parece injusto estar cubierta de granizado en este momento, pero es lo que hay – dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a las otras dos chicas estupefactas-

¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó con una dulce y melancólica voz Birttany.

Es obvio, tendremos que hacer que Quinn se vaya por las buenas o por las malas – respondió Santana mientras se limpiaba el granizado de su falda.

Rachel estaba segura de cual iba a ser la reacción de Santana, ya que le obsesionaba demasiado sentirse admirada y respetada como para abandonar el único medio que le otorgaba tanto poder. Además, Santana mataría dos pájaros con un mismo tiro, ya que siempre había querido ser la líder del club, pero con Fabrai en él, le resultaba imposible. Sólo le quedaba ver como la malévola cabeza de la latina elaboraba y llevaba a cabo su plan. Estaba deseando ver como Quinn sufría algún tipo de humillación y era expulsada del único lugar en el que siempre se había sentido aceptada. Ahora iba a saber quien era Rachel Berry, y que nadie podía meterse con ella y salirse con la suya. Era el momento de la venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota1. Como prometí, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, el próximo intentaré publicarlo el viernes. Espero que lo disfrutéis. No os abstengáis de comentar. Se aceptan críticas constructivas._

_Nota2. Si tenéis alguna duda respecto a algo que no haya quedado claro, o simplemente queréis contactar conmigo para hacer fics conjuntos o para lo que sea, podéis mandarme algún mensaje privado. Sin más dilación, el capítulo de hoy._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Santana se había pasado la noche en vela pensando alguna artimaña para conseguir que Quinn se marchará del equipo. No le resultaba del todo agradable ver como su compañera iba a perder todo por lo que había luchado, tantas horas de gimnasio, tantas horas ensayando, se iban a ir al garete y todo por culpa de Berry, esa estúpida cantante presumida. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, una cabeza tenía que caer cortada y no iba a ser la suya. Esto era la jungla y estaba claro que ella era la más fuerte. Pero, ¿Cómo podía conseguir que Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora, la expulsara? Tenía que pensar en algo que la instructora no soportara y explotarlo al máximo.

Lo mejor sería esparcir algún tipo de rumor. Todo el mundo sabe que cuando un chisme cae en un pequeño instituto se propaga como la peste, y se expande mucho más rápido si se enteran las personas adecuadas, como ese friky de pelo escarola que tenía un blog muy leído donde publicaba sendas curiosidades y habladurías. Finalmente una idea surgió en su perturbada cabecita, había encontró la que iba a ser la peste de Quinn.

Cuando finalmente pudo dormir, Santana tuvo un sueño muy extraño con Brittany. Estaban las dos en su habitación, trabajando en un proyecto para la clase de artes. Había una preciosa y cara cámara de fotos encima de la mesa de estudio. Santana la cogía y apuntaba a donde estaba Brittany, de pronto, al enfocarla, le había desaparecido toda su ropa. Estaba desnuda, posando ante la mirada indiscreta del objetivo. Santana sentía un rubor en sus mejillas, el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga era hermoso, sintió deseos de tocarla. Alzó la mano, dejando la cámara sobre una silla, y acarició la suave piel de su torso. Sentía como su piel se erizaba ante aquel contacto. Brittany no se movía, solo miraba. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, lo que hizo que despertará. Santana estaba muy confusa, se dijo a si misma que todo eso era producto de lo sucedido durante el día, la tensión acumulada le estaba pasando factura.

A la mañana siguiente, y como había previsto, Santana lanzó lo que ella misma llamó "La bomba Fabrai". En poco menos de tres horas, varias personas le habían comentado, de manera distorsionada, lo que ella misma había inventado. Sólo faltaba verlo publicado en el blog de los rumores del instituto, lo que no tardó mucho en ocurrir:

"Quinn Fabrai, la popular capitana del equipo de animadoras, fue vista por varios testigos entablando, lo que parece ser, un apasionado romance con uno de los jugadores del equipo de rugby rival. Según fuentes fidedignas, ese jugador en realidad está saliendo con la líder de las animadoras de su instituto, por lo que es probable que estuviera jugando con la admirada Fabrai, para descubrir las tácticas de nuestro club de animadores y así poder vencerlos en el torneo que se celebrará dentro de un mes"

Antes de que acabaran las clases, Quinn ya había sido llamada por Sue a su despacho.

No tengo ganas de andarme con rodeos. Me vas a obligar a cambiar todo mi espectáculo un mes antes de los estatales. Estás fuera. Largo de mi despacho, no soporto a los traidores. Me has decepcionado, confiaba en que fueras campeona por segundo año consecutivo, y que pudieras sentirte bien durante ese corto periodo de tu vida, antes de que engordaras, te casaras con un homosexual reprimido y te plantearas la posibilidad del suicidio.

Pero… - dijo Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Ya sé que ayer falté a los entrenamientos, pero es que no me sentía bien.

Dí mejor que estabas revelando mis fantásticas coreografías al equipo rival.

Eso no es cierto –dijo con tono desesperado- entrenadora…

No me llames eso, Quinn, ahora eres una fracasada más.

Quinn salió del despacho de Sue con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Rachel observaba la escena desde el otro lado del pasillo, no pudo evitar esbozar una breve sonrisa. Por fin había conseguido darle su merecido a la ex-animadora.

Sin embargo, verla llorar no resultaba tan placentero como ella había previsto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: esta semana no me ha dado tiempo a seguir con la historia, estoy muy liada con la uni y con dos cursillos online que estoy haciendo por mi cuenta (que se le va a hacer soy una chica emprendedora jaja), aún sigo teniendo sólo ocho capítulos. Prometo que este finde escribiré alguno más. Espero que os guste._

_**Capítulo 3**_

Los días iban pasando, y sin el equipo de animadoras Quinn se sentía desolada, ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre que no sabía como ocupar. Para colmo, Brittany y Santana habían dejado de hablarle. Había pasado de ser la chica más popular del instituto, a ser una doña nadie, una paria social. Su reputación estaba por los suelos. Que la acusaran de confraternizar con el enemigo le había causado un daño irreparable.

En ese momento se encontraba en las pistas deportivas, haciendo un poco de ejercicio, no quería perder su figura, era lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida. Fue cuando vio a Brittany, dirigiéndose al gimnasio, era la hora del entrenamiento. Lo raro era que iba sin Santana, así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con ella.

¡Brittany! ¡Espera! – dijo mientras hacía un spring hasta llegar donde estaba.

No puedo hablar contigo. Tengo que irme – dijo velozmente, intentando escabullirse, pero Quinn la agarró del brazo para que se detuviera.

¿Por qué no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho, Brit? – dijo mirándola con una triste mirada- Somos amigas ¿No es así?

Sí, pero… - dijo dubitativa.

Pero… ¿qué? ¿qué es lo que pasa?

No puedo decírtelo… Santana me hizo prometer que no te lo diría.

¿Santana? – inquirió confusa – Sabía que quería mi puesto en las animadoras, pero no me imaginé que llegará a tanto.

No es eso, Quinn, ella no es mala persona, solo está asustada. No quería hacerte daño, pero Rachel la obligó. No le gusta que la gente hable a sus espaldas. Es más sensible de lo que parece.

¿Todo esto fue idea de Rachel? – dijo cerrando uno de sus puños – No le bastó con quitarme a mi novio, también ha tenido que arrebatarme el único papel importante que tenía en este estúpido instituto.

Quinn se marchó enfurecida. Brittany se quedó recapacitando, no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto al contarle todo aquello. Siempre se liaba cuando la gente hablaba con ella y nunca estaba segura de lo que decía. Por eso, le gustaba que Santana estuviera a su lado, protegiéndola de si misma y de su estupidez, aunque sabía que en algunas ocasiones Santana no era el angelito que ella quería que fuera y se aprovechaba un poco de su inocencia infantil.

Quinn anduvo por los pasillos del instituto buscando desesperadamente a Rachel, la rabia la consumía por dentro. Finalmente la encontró en el auditorio, estaba sentada en un piano, y estaba cantando algo muy emotivo. Al acercarse un poco más, vio que estaba llorando. – Sí que se emociona la entupida esta cada vez que canta – pensó – Yo si que le voy a dar razones para llorar - . Quinn decidió dar la vuelta para sorprenderla por la espalda. Salió por uno de los laterales del escenario, sin hacer ruido y cogió a Rachel por el hombro, la hizo girar bruscamente hasta que sus ojos la miraran y la cogió rápidamente del cuello. La miró fijamente, Rachel seguía llorando. Eso le resultó extraño, dejar que ella la viera en ese estado, algo no le cuadraba. Quinn comenzó a gritarle.

Eres una puta, Berry. ¿Te creías que no me enteraría de lo que has hecho? – dijo con un tono amenazante. Le hubiera gustado que Rachel no estuviera berreando, para poder hacerla llorar por si misma.

Déjame tranquila, no estoy de humor para hablar de tus tonterías adolescentes –dijo haciendo un leve gesto para intentar controlar sus lágrimas.

Te vas a arrepentir, esto no va a quedar así – levantó su mano para golpear a Rachel.

Adelante, venga, hazlo. Golpéame si tanto lo deseas, me da igual.

No seas tan engreída, lo haré si me provocas – que Rachel le dijera algo como eso la hizo detenerse. Algo no iba bien, la estaba amenazando, todavía la tenía sujeta por el cuello y ella no había hecho ningún intento por liberarse - ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó finalmente. Rachel bajó la mirada, se notaba un rastro de culpa en sus ojos. Quinn sintió pena por ella. Era la primera vez que Rachel Berry le provocaba un sentimiento como ese, verla tan vulnerable le inspiraba lástima y eso era algo que no le ocurriera muy a menudo.

Es mi padre… - dijo tragando saliva. No le gustaba Quinn, pero era la única persona que estaba con ella en ese momento, y necesitaba compartir con alguien lo que le pasaba – ayer tuvo un accidente por mi culpa – dijo derramando nuevas lágrimas que se deslizaron por su cara hasta caer en la manos de Quinn, que aún tenía amarradas a su cuello – Había quedado con Finn en la tarde de ayer, mi padre me prohibió salir porque había suspendido un examen y decía que tenía que estudiar más. Yo no le hice caso y me escapé. Supongo que él subiría a mi habitación a ver cómo estaba o a traerme algo de comer, se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba y salió a buscarme. – Sus lágrimas eran cada vez más abundantes. Quinn escuchaba expectante - Cuando ya estaba llegando a la casa de Finn, un conductor ebrio embistió su coche y ahora está herido en el hospital. Tiene una contusión en la cabeza, una pierna y un brazo rotos.

Vaya… - fue lo único que consiguió exclamar Quinn.

La situación por la que estaba pasando Rachel era ya bastante mala como para seguir con sus amenazas. Los ojos de la chica, que habían permanecido bajos durante todo el relato, volvieron a alzarse para volver a mirarla. Ver esa mirada destrozada hizo que Quinn sintiera algo muy extraño en su interior. Un impulso hizo que sin darse cuenta su cara se acercase más a la de ella, y le diera un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó inmediatamente, soltando su cuello.

¡Oh, Dios mío! – dijo ruborizada, llevándose una mano a la boca – Quinn se giró para largarse de allí, eso era demasiado para soportarlo.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, Rachel la inmovilizó agarrando su cabeza y la besó apasionadamente. Sus bocas se movían frenéticamente, la lengua de Berry topó con los labios de Quinn, la cual abrió para dejarlos entrar. Sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra. Fabrai empezó a besar el cuello de Rachel, mientras las manos de esta acariciaban su espalda. Quinn acercó su cuerpo al de la morena, apoyando sin querer una de sus manos en las teclas del piano, lo que provocó un sonido agudo que hizo que las dos chicas se sobresaltasen, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo que estaban haciendo.

_Nota2: Después de esto espero que me comentéis algo positivo jaja o podeis insultarme por haber dejado la situación a medias, pero hacerlo con gracia XDD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Quinn llevaba varios días, concretamente una semana y media sin saber nada de Berry, no es que le preocupara ni nada, o eso mismo se decía a si misma, es que todavía quedaba una conversación pendiente. Rachel había conseguido que todo el instituto la odiara. – Si ella me ha quitado todo lo que es importante para mí, yo le quitaré lo que es más importante para ella – pensó – El Glee Club -. Esa misma mañana, se presentó en el auditorio, donde estaba el profesor encargado del club, el señor Schuester.

Disculpe – dijo toda lo respetuosa que pudo – quiero unirme a su club – el señor Schuester la miró, dejando a un lado las partituras que tenía en la mano.

No imagine que te fuera esto de cantar, Quinn – dijo un poco sorprendido.

Canto en la ducha, y no se me da nada mal – concluyó.

Está bien, por norma general puede unirse cualquier persona que lo desee, pero me gustaría oír tu voz – Quinn asintió - ¿Qué te apetece cantar?

"I fell pretty/unpretty" de West Side Story.

Una canción fantástica

El señor Schuester sacó una guitarra y comenzó a tocar. La voz de Quinn inundó el auditorio.

Tienes una voz muy agradable – comentó una vez acabada la canción – Estas admitida.

Gracias, señor Schuester – dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – No sabe lo que esto significa para mi.

Al día siguiente se presentó puntual al ensayo, nunca había cantado en público, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no le importaba.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunto Artie, un chico en silla de ruedas –

Va a empezar a ensayar con nosotros – dijo el señor Schuester.

No debería dejarla, señor Schu, ella siempre se ha portado muy mal con nuestro club – se quejo Tina, una joven asiática.

Es verdad, me ha tirado un montón de granizados, de todos los sabores – replicó Mercedes.

Chicos, chicos, relajaos – dijo el señor Schuester levantando las manos en señal de tranquilidad - Ella nos va a ayudar a ganar el estatal.

Seguro que es una espía, está acostumbrada a ello, por eso la expulsaron de las animadoras – Respondió Puck, un tipo con aspecto de malote que jugaba también en el equipo de fútbol – No me fío de ella.

¡Ya vale!, chicos vamos a darle una oportunidad. Ahora que Rachel no está, necesitamos otra voz.

Al escuchar aquello, Quinn se quedó helada. No podía evitar pensar en lo que le habría podido ocurrir a Rachel. Se había apuntado a ese estúpido club de apestados para nada. Si no podía vengarse de Rachel Berry, no pintaba nada allí. No obstante, y para no parecer una idiota delante de la clase, decidió quedarse, al menos durante ese día. Quizás fuera divertido. Y si no le gustaba, siempre podría ir a ver a la entrenadora, la cual odiaba ese club y contarle todo lo que allí se cocía, quizás así, la dejara volver al equipo. Quinn se sentó al lado de Kurt, un chico de piel blanquecina, que parecía el más amable de todos los que estaban allí. Quinn intentó hacer migas con él, pero se mostró algo reacio.

Hola, soy Quinn – se presentó intentando romper el hielo.

No te molestes, todo el mundo sabe quien eres, y todos sabemos que estas aquí porque te han echado de las animadoras, y como sientes que tu vida es patética, no se te ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor que ir a donde se encuentran los más patéticos de todo el instituto.

Vaya… - dijo sorprendida – yo solo quería hablar con alguien.

Y luego me romperás el corazón – dijo con un tono burlón – Soy Kurt Hummel –dijo extendiéndole una mano – Bienvenida al club, aunque no creo que dures mucho aquí.

¿Por qué? – le estrechó la mano – Se cantar y además lo hago bien.

No pongo en duda eso, querida, pero en cuanto vuelva Berry seguro que te largarás. Tú y ella sois polos opuestos, enemigas por naturaleza, todo el mundo lo sabe, t a diferencia de ti, ella a nacido para esto, ella ha nacido para cantar, para ser admirada. Solo queda que vuelva pronto.

Si es tan buena como dices, ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Es que se cree tan buena como para saltarse los ensayos?

¿No te has enterado? – dijo el chico algo sorprendido. Quinn hizo un gesto con la mirada para que continuara hablando – Uno de sus padres tuvo un accidente de coche, y ella lo está cuidando mientras que el otro trabaja.

Ah, era eso – dijo aliviada – entonces va para largo

Eso me temo, y por eso estás tú aquí, para que seamos doce y podamos presentarnos al estatal. Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas de ganar, Berry era la voz principal y sin ella, el equipo pierde mucho.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Fabrai se le encendiera una luz en su cabeza. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, conseguir ser mejor que Rachel, desbancarla de su poder musical, hacerla quedar en un segundo plano. Cuando una estrella no puede brillar, se apaga.

_Nota: Sí, ya lo sé, parece que la historia ha dado un paso atrás, pero todo tiene su explicación, y no, no es un sueño. Como compensación, y que no sirva de precedente, prometo subir otro capítulo el miércoles y otro el viernes, Por favor, no me matéis XDDD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En dos semanas, la voz de Quinn había mejorado enormemente. Había contratado un profesor de canto, se cuidaba mucho la garganta y se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre practicando.

El señor Schuester estaba impresionado con sus progresos, decía que era muy difícil avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ya había cantado dos solos en el club, y el profesor le había comentado que, quizás, podría ser la voz principal en el concurso estatal. Quinn estaba consiguiendo lo que se había planeado, arrebatar a Rachel Berry lo que ella más quería, su estrella.

Quinn había preparado una canción alucinante para ese día, era una sintonía preciosa, la cual estaba segura de que le conseguiría el ansiado solo del estatal. Además, había conseguido ser apreciada por casi todos los miembros del club. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Para su sorpresa, cuando entró en el aula, se encontró a Rachel hablando con el señor Schuester, se quedó paralizada en la puerta, observando como la pequeña bastarda sonreía ajena a todo lo que se le venía encima. Quinn se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Kurt, fue entonces cuando Berry se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Qué hace esta aquí? – dijo señalando a Quinn, ruborizándose levemente.

- Estoy en este club – respondió sin darle mucha importancia – Y, además, soy muy buena – intentó picarla.

- No seas absurda, puede que se te de bien cantar, pero yo tengo algo que tú no.

- ¿y qué es eso tan importante? – dijo con aire burlón.

- Pasión – respondió tajantemente – eso es algo de lo que tu careces, tú nunca has sentido pasión por nada, nunca te ha gustado tanto algo como para llorar de felicidad, como para sentir que el corazón se te sale del pecho de lo rápido que te late. Yo siento eso cada vez que canto un solo.

. ¿Siempre que hablas sueltas esos discursitos sin sentido que no le importan a nadie?

Rachel no respondió a esto, simplemente la ignoró, sentándose lo más alejada que pudo de ella. Quinn, por su parte, se quedó ensimismada mirando al horizonte, era verdad que nunca había sentido todo eso de lo que hablaba Rachel, esa pasión incontrolada era algo totalmente desconocido para ella. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, y eso la hizo sentirse vacía.

Will Schuester dejó que Quinn cantará esa canción que se había preparado. Ese era un buen momento para demostrarle a Rachel la pasta de la que estaba hecha, y quedó gratamente complacida al observar, en un momento de su actuación, como Rachel la miraba boqui-arbierta.

- Eso ha estado genial, Quinn – dijo el profesor con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Alguien se atreve a cantar algo después de esta fantástica interpretación?-

Rachel no tardó ni medio segundo en situarse en medio de la sala. No había preparado nada especial, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarles a todos que nada había cambiado desde que se marchó para estar con su padre, de hecho, todas las tardes le cantaba algo en un concierto improvisado. Su padre había pagado y soportado muchas horas de canto, y le complacía ver a su hija entonar canciones una y otra vez.

La potente voz de Rachel resonó con fuerza en las paredes, su melodía se sentía especial. Quinn había cantado fenomenal, pero era verdad lo que decía Rachel, le faltaba pasión, y de eso se dio cuenta, nada más oír la primera palabra que salió de la boca de la morena en aquella maravillosa canción. Quinn nunca había escuchado cantar a alguien con tanta convicción, con tanto espíritu. Esa fogosidad que desprendía Rachel en aquel momento, contrastaba enormemente con aquel día en que la vio llorar en el auditorio, hay se mostraba tan débil, tan asustada y ahora estaba enfrente suyo, conmoviéndola de otra manera mucho más positiva. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, notaba palpitaciones en las puntas de sus dedos. Sus ojos se habían clavado en el rostro de Rachel, su boca se había entreabierto y uno de sus pies seguía el ritmo de la música.

- Vaya, Rachel, veo que sigues siendo la misma – dijo alabándola el señor Schuester - Esto es fantástico, tenemos grandes posibilidades ante el estatal.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente. El haber escuchado a Quinn la había puesto algo nerviosa. Tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía una buena voz, y al añadir lo atractiva que era, le podría sumar muchos puntos para hacer el solo del estatal.

- Tengo buenas noticias – dijo alegremente el profesor – Quinn y Rachel cantarán un dúo en el estatal. Estoy seguro que ganaremos.

Ambas chicas se miraron y al unísono protestaron.

- No puede hacer eso, es una chica insoportable – dijo Quinn

- Ella es una mala persona, señor Schu, no me obligue a cantar con ella – replicó suplicante Rachel.

- La decisión está tomada, cantareis juntas. Yo soy el profesor y sé que es lo mejor para el grupo. Además, así podréis arreglar vuestras diferencias. Al final me estaréis agradecidas.

- Lo dudo – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Veis? Ya empezáis a congeniar – dijo intentado hacerse el gracioso.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse.

**_Nota: Pido paciencia, prometo que en un par de capítulos más veremos algo más de acción. No quería que todo fuera muy deprisa, prefiero que las cosas se desarrollen poco a poco. _**

**_Nota 2: El próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes. Esta vez toca algo de Brittana_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota. La próxima semana no voy a poder subir ningún capítulo. Es fiesta en España y durante esos días no voy a poder disponer de Internet. En compensación, hoy subiré dos capítulos: el 6 y el 7. Disculpad las molestias.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Tras la expulsión de Quinn del club de animadoras, Santana había conseguido ser la líder. Esa sensación de poder le gustaba mucho y no se arrepentía en absoluto de su trato a Quinn. De hecho, creía que se lo tenía demasiado creído, y que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le bajara los humos.

Cuando se enteró de que Quinn se había unido al club Glee, pensó que ya no se podía caer más bajo, ahora estaba con los más pringados del instituto, mientras que, por el contrario, ella era una de las chicas más populares y envidiadas del instituto. No obstante, no se sentía feliz del todo. Desde que tuvo aquel sueño subidito de tono con Brittany, no había podido pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué significaba exactamente aquello? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de una chica o lo que es peor, de su mejor amiga?

Santana acudió puntual al entrenamiento, como cada día. Hoy les tocaba practicar el que sería uno de los números que representarían en el concurso estatal, y tras unos ingeniosos pasos, las animadoras formaron una pirámide humana, siendo Santana su ficha más alta. Brittany salió de detrás de la figura, poniéndose en primer plano del escenario y comenzó a bailar en solitario. Santana, que aún estaba suspendida en lo alto, se quedó embelesada observando los ágiles movimientos de su compañera – Joder, que bien se mueve – pensó. Estaba tan absorta mirando el movimiento hipnotizante de la rubia, que sin darse cuenta puso un pie en mal sitio, desequilibrándose y cayendo al suelo. Brittany corrió rápidamente en su ayuda, aunque no supo que hacer una vez llegó hasta ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo arrodillándose en el suelo.

- Me duele un poco el tobillo – dijo observando el rostro de su amiga.

Desde aquella noche en la que soñó con ella, había tratado de evitar acercarse demasiado a Brittany, y ahora que estaba tan cerquita, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría si le diera un beso. Brittany se acercó un poco más, puso su mano en el hombro de Santana, a lo que la morena respondió levantándose abruptamente. No quería que su amiga la tocara, porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía que se ponía nerviosa, le faltaba el aire y casi tartamudeaba, y no podía permitir que Brittany se diera cuenta de eso, no quería hacer nada para que su mejor amiga se alejara de ella, no podría vivir sin ella.

Nada más ponerse en pie volvió a caer, el dolor que le producía la torcedura no le permitía apoyar el pie. Pero está vez Brittany estaba allí para protegerla, la agarró por la espalda, dejándola casi en suspensión, e intentó incorporarla. Luego, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la ayudó ir a la enfermería. Santana estaba acalorada, su pulso se aceleraba por momentos, la enfermera lo notó y le preguntó si se sentía mareada. Santana negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Justo cuando la enfermera estaba acabando de vendarle el pie, apareció Sue Sylvester con cara de pocos amigos y, sin mediar palabra, la expulsó del equipo de animadoras.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? – dijo indignada Santana.

- Tienes un esguince, no vas a poder caminar en dos o tres semanas y no me vas a servir para ganar el estatal. Quizás cuando te cures, si no te han quedado lesiones graves puedas volver, mientras tanto estás fuera, necesito un equipo que rinda a la perfección. No puedo permitirme errores.

- El médico ha dicho que solo serán cinco o seis días

- Dos días, dos semanas ¿Qué más da? A lo mejor después del estatal te dejo volver.

- Pero he trabajado duro para estar en la cima

- Y te has caído – concluyó tajantemente Sue.

Después de tanto tiempo entrenando y esforzándose, no podía creer que todo terminara así. Puedes estar toda la vida para conseguir algo y en un suspiro perderlo. No había otra cosa que la cabreara más que le quitarán lo que era suyo, y Sue Sylvester, esa narcisista egoísta, se estaba ganando un puesto de honor en la lista negra de Santana López.

Después de estar tanto tiempo con la entrenadora, Santana conocía perfectamente sus preferencias y sabía que sólo podía hacer dos cosas para fastidiar realmente a Sue, y ninguna de las dos eran de su agrado. La primera era asesinar o secuestrar a su querida hermana, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que Sue fuera una desgraciada y, además, no le apetecía pasar sus años de juventud encerrada en una prisión, que con lo buena que estaba a saber lo que le iban a hacer. La segunda clave era el Glee club, que había estado en el punto de mira de Sue desde hacía bastante tiempo. No le quedaba de otra, si quería que Sue sufriera y le devolviera su antiguo puesto de animadora, tenía que unirse a los fracasados del Glee Club. Pensó que con su popular y hermosa presencia en ese club de perdedores, quizás les hacía un favor, y podía evitarles más humillaciones. Al final acabarían agradeciéndoselo.

Tal y como tenía planeado, ese mismo día y con las muletas ayudándola a caminar, se presentó ante Will Schuester y le ofreció sus servicios como cantante principal.

- Lo siento Santana, pero las cosas aquí no funcionan así - dijo el señor Schu.

- ¿A qué se refiere? Soy guapa, tengo un cuerpo de infarto, canto como un ángel salido del infierno, tengo carisma y soy muy popular - replicó la ex-animadora.

- No puedes pretender que nada más llegar te dé la voz principal. Puedes entrar al club si lo deseas, pero tendrás que esforzarte si quieres conseguir lo que me propones - dijo con un razonamiento bastante acertado.

Santana aceptó a regañadientes, ya que el verdadero propósito de su misión era putear todo lo posible a Sue, y no conseguir el papel principal.

Poco después empezaron a llegar el resto de integrantes del club, todo el mundo conocía a Santana, y no precisamente porque les cayera bien. El club al completo se quejó al unísono de la presencia de la morena. El señor Schuester los tranquilizó, recordándoles el lema del Glee Club "Todo el que quiera cantar es bien recibido".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota1. Como prometí el capítulo 7. El próximo capítulo que subiré será el día martes 13 (ufff que mal rollo para los supersticiosos XDD). Aprovecharé para intentar acabar de escribir el fic, si mis obligaciones como estudiante me lo permiten.**_

**Capítulo 7**

Desde que Santana dejó el equipo de animadoras hace cuatro días, Brittany se sentía muy sola. Los entrenamientos ya no le resultaban divertidos y parecía que sólo iba por obligación. Su baile, que era lo mejor que sabía hacer, había empeorado considerablemente. Sue Sylvester le llamó la atención un para de veces, pero Brittany no sabía como reaccionar. Necesitaba ver a Santana urgentemente, sabía que se encontraría en el Glee Club.

Una vez acabado el entrenamiento, en el cual había vuelto a defraudar a la entrenadora, se presentó en el auditorio. Cuando vio a Santana, sentada en una de las sillas, aún convaleciente de su lesión en el pie, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla. No es que no viera a Santana entre clase y clase o después del instituto, simplemente necesitaba un abrazo amigo, lo estaba pasando mal en los entrenamientos y Sue no hacía otra cosa que gritarle.

Santana se quedó sorprendida ante esa reacción apresurada de su amiga, y una vez se hubo recuperado del Shock inicial, correspondió su abrazo. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Rachel, con un carraspeo, las hizo separarse. Todos los miembros del club las miraban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Brit? – dijo separándola un poco. Brittany tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Es Sue… - hizo una pausa.

- Señor Shu, ¿Puedo salir un momento?- preguntó

- Adelante – Indicó compresivamente el profesor.

Santana se llevó a Brittany a los aseos del auditorio, comprobó que no había nadie allí y le indicó a su amiga que continuara.

- ¿Qué pasa Brit? – dijo agarrándole una mano.

- No lo sé muy bien, Sue no deja de gritarme porque no doy pie con bola. Me siento muy mal - dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿qué dices? – dijo con un tono de sorpresa en su voz- Brit, tú eres la mejor bailarina que conozco, a tu lado Beyonce palidece.

- San no digas tonterías. Parece que me estoy volviendo más tonta aún. Bailar es lo único que se me daba bien y ahora ni eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer? – dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro. Santana volvió a abrazarla.

- Estoy segura de que solo es una mala época, pronto volverás a ser la de siempre - trató de consolarla de la única forma que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

- No puedo volver a ser la de siempre si tú no estás a mi lado -

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Santana pegara un giro radical, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron frenéticamente. Brittany, que estaba abrazada a ella, notó como la fuerza de sus latidos traspasaban el cuerpo de la morena hasta alcanzarla.

- ¿Por qué no te unes al Glee Club? – dijo tratando de ocultar la sonrisa nerviosa que se había producido en sus labios al escuchar aquello– Allí también podrás bailar, y Sue no podrá meterse contigo. Y si alguien lo hace se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo apretando aún más su cuerpo.

- ¿Tú sabes como protegemos, en el lugar donde nací, a las personas que nos importan? – Brittany negó con la cabeza – Masacrando, y yo puedo masacrar por ti a quien sea.

- Eres como un caballero de brillante armadura, pero en moreno -

- Y tú eres la típica princesa en apuros – bromeó Santana – Sabes que eres muy importante para mi -

- Lo sé desde que teníamos dos años – sonrió Brittany, apartando su cara del cuerpo de Santana y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Santana. Tenía ganas de llorar ante la frustración de tener tan cerca a Brittany y no poder decirle que realmente la quería, no sólo como una amiga. No podía soportarlo más y cuando Brittany estaba separando los labios de su cara, se volteó para besarla. En el primer instante que sus labios tocaron los de su amiga, quiso detenerse, Brittany era su amiga, no quería que nada estropeara lo mejor que tenía en la vida, pero una fuerza de su interior no la dejaba alejarse, no podía controlar los movimientos de su boca.

Brittany estaba un poco confusa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella sabía que últimamente ocurría algo extraño con su amiga, pero no se esperaba que fuera eso. No obstante, la sensación que le provocaban los labios de Santana era muy placentera, demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

Brittany notó como Santana se tambaleaba, probablemente por el tobillo, así que la aguantó como pudo y la llevó hasta apoyarla contra los lavabos. Brittany se separó un segundo y miró el rostro de Santana, estaba llorando.

- ¿qué te pasa? ¿te has vuelto ha hacer daño en el pie? – inquirió preocupada. Santana negó con la cabeza.

- Es que creo que este es el momento más feliz de mi vida -

Al escuchar aquello, Brittany volvió a besarla, la cogió en brazos y la subió encima del lavabo. Las manos de la rubia empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo de la morena, que gimió ante esa explosión de sensaciones. Los dedos de Santana se entrelazaron con la larga melena de Brittany para continuar besando su cuello. Brittany también gimió, cosa que provocó que la excitación de Santana aumentara, quería hacer que Brittany sintiera más placer del que le habían dado nunca, quería hacerla suya. Una de las manos de Brittany se metió debajo de la camiseta de la morena y empezó a acariciar su espalda y su torso y la otra mano descendió hasta situarse debajo de la rodilla.

- Que suave – dijo la rubia.

Santana sonrió ante el comentario, y también metió su mano entre la ropa de su amiga.

- Tú también eres muy suave – dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Como un muñeco de peluche – dijo inocentemente.

- Sí, como un muñeco de peluche –

Ambas sonrieron.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

- ¿Estais bien? – dijo la voz de Rachel Berry – hemos escuchado ruidos extraños –

- Sí, ya salimos – respondió Santana.

- Esa estúpida Berry, siempre estropeándolo todo – pensó – Ya le daré su merecido un día de estos –

- Será mejor que salgamos – sugirió Brittany.

- Tienes razón – suspiró amargamente sacando la mano del interior de su camiseta - Dejémoslo para otro día -

- Estoy deseándolo – dijo la rubia dándole otro beso.

- Para, o no podré controlarme – dijo Santana ruborizándose.

- Cuento con ello – sonrió Brittany volviendo a darle otro beso y separándose rápidamente.

- ¿Entonces te apuntas al Club? - volvió a preguntar

- Con tus argumentos me has convencido – rió.

_**Nota2. No sé si parecerá que voy demasiado rápido o lo que sea. Tened en cuenta que entre capítulo y capítulo transcurre tiempo, no sucede todo el mismo día. Por favor, podéis comentad, criticad, alabad lo que queráis, eso me servirá como referencia para futuros fics.**_

_-Darkhannock- Santana es mi personaje favorito, el capítulo 3x06 me impactó muchísimo, en mi opinión el mejor de la serie. Quinn tampoco está nada mal XDD de hecho este fic se centra sobretodo en su relación con Rachel, pero claro, no podía dejar de lado a mi querida Santana, por eso la incluí. Perdón por esto que no viene a cuento, jaja, pero es que estoy bastante aburrida y no tengo ganas de irme a dormir XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Quinn y Rachel llevaban una semana ensayando juntas. Se reunían después de clases, sólo una hora, porque Quinn decía que ese era el tiempo máximo que podía aguantar en un día al lado de Rachel sin querer asesinarla. Rachel había escogido la canción que iban a interpretar y esperaba ilusionada que el señor Schuester finalmente las dejara interpretar el dúo en el estatal. Estaba casi segura de que ganarían, y no precisamente por la labor de Quinn, que solo aportaba al dúo la apariencia hermosa de una chica de instituto y eso a los morbosos jueces seguro que les ponía y ella, por el contrario, tenía ese don innato de hacer que la gente se emocionara al escuchar su voz. Solo esperaba que la presencia de Quinn en el escenario no creara una sombra sobre ella, los focos tenían que apuntarla directamente, porque ella, desde pequeña, siempre había sido una estrella.

Ese día, por la tarde, después de un intenso día de instituto, Rachel llegó al auditorio con las partituras de la canción que había escogido. Le entregó una copia a Quinn y ambas se pusieron a cantar. En medio de la segunda estrofa Quinn se detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces? – se volteó Rachel para mirarla – Ahora te toca a ti – dijo señalando la partitura.

- Claro, es la única frase que digo es toda la canción – dijo indignada

- No seas absurda, tienes más de una frase

- No me digas – inquirió sarcásticamente, arqueando las cejas en claro signo de enfado – No pienso ser tu coro. Esto no es un dúo, es Rachel y la tonta que la acompaña – dijo muy enfadada

- Eso te lo has llamado tú solita, pero lo secundo – dijo bajando la mirada para ver de nuevo la partitura.

- Rachel… no sabes con quién te la estás jugando

- No me vengas con esas. Ambas sabemos que a ti te importa una mierda todo esto, tú sólo… - Rachel se calló abruptamente.

- Dilo, yo solo… - Quinn le instó a continuar – venga, dilo –

- Mira… - dijo poniéndose realmente seria – no hemos hablado de esto, yo sé que lo que pasó hace unas semanas fue algo raro, pero…

- ¿de qué estas hablando? – la interrumpió

- Pero… fue un error… -dijo sonrojándose- me pillaste en un momento realmente triste, me sentía sola… y tú… y tú estabas allí, me besaste… - le costaba terminar la frase- yo luego te besé a ti… pero no significó nada para mí…

- Espera un momento – volvió a interrumpirla - ¿crees que estoy enamorada de ti?

- Bueno… -hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- creo que me acosas

- ¿Pero como puede ser que una persona tan bajita como tú tenga un ego tan grande? – dijo cabreada

- ¿entonces porqué estás aquí? De todos los clubs que hay en este maldito instituto, ¿Por qué has elegido pertenecer a este?

- Porque tú hiciste que me expulsaran de las animadoras, y sólo quería devolverte el favor.

- ¿Querías hacer que me echarán? –Rachel rió - ¿Y cómo pensabas hacer eso? Aquí soy la mejor, todo el mundo lo sabe, y todo el mundo me quiere por eso.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia- todo el mundo te odia, eres insoportable, te lo tienes tan creído que no eres capaz de verlo.

- Eso no es cierto, la gente me quiere.

- Si tanto te quieren, ¿Por qué estabas llorando sola aquel día? ¿dónde estaban tus amigos? ¿Dónde estaba Finn?

Rachel se quedó pensativa, era verdad, estaba sola. No tenía la confianza suficiente como para llamar a alguno de los componentes del club, y que este, además, fuera a acudir en su ayuda. En cuanto a Finn, le sacó una excusa estúpida para evitar ir con ella al hospital, y llevaba sin hablar con él desde ese día. Los ojos de Rachel se enrojecieron.

- ¿Ves como tengo razón? – dijo sonriendo al ver los ojos de Rachel – No es de extrañar que no te quiera nadie.

- Como si tú fueras la más querida del instituto. Estas tan sola como yo, o incluso más.

- Como te equivocas, mi querida Rachel – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la morena – Me he hecho amiga de prácticamente todos los miembros del club.

- No me hagas reír, sólo quieren acostarse contigo. Admitámoslo, eres muy guapa, pero tienes un carácter tan malo como el mío, sólo que tú lo disfrazas. Te recuerdo que a cada uno de ellos, incluida yo, los has humillado públicamente, y eso no se olvida en unas cuantas semanas.

- Quizás tengas razón, quizás no, pero aún me quedan mis antiguos compañeros de las animadoras.

- ¿de verdad? ¿Cuántos han vuelto a dirigirte la palabra después de tu ida?

- Esto… - Quinn se quedó pensativa – bueno… Brittany y Santana acaban de incorporarse al club y ellas eran mis mejores amigas en las animadoras.

Ante aquellas palabras, Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una risa que se escuchó en todo el salón.

- Pobre Quinn –dijo todavía con una sonrisa en los labios- fue Santana la que te acusó ante Sue. Yo le di a elegir entre tú y el equipo y adivina que escogió.

- Eso ya lo sabía, Brittany me lo contó todo el otro día. Tuviste que amenazarla con algo muy fuerte para que me traicionara de esta manera.

- La verdad es que no me costó mucho convencerla -sonrió- solo dije que le mandaría esto a todo el instituto – Rachel le enseñó la foto en a que salían Brittany y Santana una encima de la otra.

- ¿Sólo por esto? – dijo señalando con su dedo índice a la pantalla del móvil- pero si ni siquiera está bien enfocado.

- Ya lo sé - rió- es un móvil con baja calidad fotográfica. Supongo que ella vio más en esta foto de lo que hay en realidad – se quedó pensativa – Si al menos hubieran estado desnudas se entendería, pero así… Fue una traición por algo muy tonto – puntualizó Rachel.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Quinn muy confusa – esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy tan sola como tú.

- Pero hay una pequeña diferencia – quiso especificar Rachel- yo sé que en realidad he estado sola siempre, es lo que tiene que todo el mundo me tenga envidia, pero tú – hizo una pausa, que ella creyó necesaria para darle dramatismo a su frase- tú te creíste la reina, la persona más admirada y querida por todos, pero en realidad te han estado utilizando. Una vez que te caíste de tu status nadie ha vuelto a querer saber nada de ti.

Quinn estaba a punto de llorar, pero no iba a permitir que Rachel se regocijara ante su dolor, esperaría hasta llegar a casa para derrumbarse. En su cabeza ahora se mezclaban emociones de todo tipo: recuerdos de Santana, Brittany y ella pasándoselo genial juntas, de confusión por todo lo que le había contado Rachel, de negación, de miedo por lo que iba a pasar ahora, y de ira, mucha ira. Sus cejas se arquearon salvaamente, en su mirada un fulgor ardiente de rabia apareció y sin decir una palabra más, abofeteó a

Rachel. Le dio tan fuerte que la huella entera de su mano, no solamente la punta de los dedos, quedó grabada en la mejilla derecha de Rachel. Incluso ella se hizo daño en la mano, sintiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón en los dedos.

Rachel se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida. Se le había hinchado, notaba la mano de Quinn en relieve. Miró a su agresora a la cara, tenía los ojos encolerecidos, y lacrimosos. Alzó la mano para devolverle el golpe, Quinn cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibirlo, pero un pequeño remordimiento apareció en su despiadada consciencia, de pronto se sintió merecedora de aquel guantazo, había hecho mucho daño a Quinn, aunque ella tampoco se había portado muy bien, pero iba a demostrar ser mejor persona que ella, por lo que lo único que hizo fue tocar la cabeza de la rubia, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Después de los sucesos acontecidos, Quinn y Rachel habían dejado de ensayar por las tardes. Ambas estaban muy confusas y se negaban a aceptar lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Se habían limitado a practicar en clase, no se dirigían la palabra e intentaban evitar el contacto visual, porque cada vez que lo hacían multitud de sentimientos contradictorios afloraban en sus interiores: odio, amor, ternura, rabia, etc.

El señor Schuester, finalmente, les había otorgado el dúo principal en el estatal, pero les había recomendado, aunque la canción escogida era una balada triste, que sonrieran un poco más.

Era sábado, toda la clase había preparado las maletas para pasar el fin de semana en un hotel normalito, y asistir al estatal. El concurso tendría lugar por la noche, se quedarían a dormir en el hotel, el domingo por la mañana harían un poco de turismo por la ciudad y por la tarde regresarían. Las chicas dormirían en una habitación, y los chicos en otra. El único problema es que solo había tres camas por habitación, y eran un total de seis chicas, por los que todas iban a tener que dormir acompañadas.

- ¿Cómo quieren que me meta en una cama tan pequeña con otra persona? – dijo Mercedes enfurecida.

- Vamos, Mercedes, no estas tan gorda – le respondió Tina, la chica asiática.

- Ya sé que no soy una ballena, pero es una cama minúscula… quien quiera que duerma conmigo va a estar muy incómoda… y yo también lo estaré. Me gusta tener toda la cama para mí.

- A mi me da igual como os las apañéis, yo pienso dormir con Brit – dijo Santana mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que dirigió al instante a Brittany.

- Sí, yo quiero dormir con Santana – respondió dulcemente. Ambas chicas se quedaron embelesadas mirándose la una a la otra.

- En fin… - suspiró Rachel, tratando de cortar a las dos chicas – Supongo que tendré que dormir contigo Tina. Pero te advierto que me muevo mucho y no me gusta que me abracen mientras estoy dormida. Como se te ocurra tocarme te pego una patada y te tiro de la cama.

- Para el carro – cortó Tina – no creerás que teniendo a Mike a pocos pasos me voy a quedar a dormir contigo. Iré a su habitación, y Mercedes podrá quedarse nuestra cama para ella.

- Pero eso significa… - dijo Quinn, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.

- No pienso dormir con ella – saltó Rachel señalando a Quinn.

- Siempre puedes dormir en el suelo – contestó Mercedes, asumiendo que una cama iba a ser para ella sola.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron mutuamente, y sin saber muy bien porque, ambas se sonrojaron.

Las chicas comenzaron a deshacer sus equipajes, sacaron los trajes que habían preparado para la actuación y los dejaron ordenadamente y para que no se arrugaran encima de las camas.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Habían quedado en ir al restaurante para comer, los chicos llegaron primero. Quinn se sorprendió de que Rachel no se sentara al lado de Finn, al fin y al cabo era su novio. Durante la comida, ultimaron los preparativos, el dúo de Rachel y Quinn sería al principio, luego iría el turno de todo el grupo y por último, Mercedes, Artie y Santana, que ya no estaba lisiada, serían las voces principales, mientras que Mike y Brittany se marcarían unos fabulosos pasos de baile.

Tras la comida, todos fueron a asearse y a arreglarse. Quinn nunca había cantado para tanta gente, y se sentía abrumada. Eso era demasiada presión.

- Chssss, Rachel – dijo Mercedes.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy un poco ocupada – dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

- Mira – señaló a Quinn, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama arrugando un trozo de tela – creo que deberías tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres su compañera de dúo, y si ella está nerviosa y se equivoca nos jode a todos, y eso te incluye a ti.

Rachel se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Quinn.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Nunca he cantado ante tanto público, ¿Y si me quedo en blanco?

- Eso no ocurrirá.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – levantó su mirada hasta dar con la de Rachel.

- Porque… - por un instante se quedó prendada de los ojos verdes que estaban a su lado- porque yo paso por eso cada vez que canto en público. Siempre estoy nerviosa antes de una actuación, pero cuando piso el escenario, esos nervios desaparecen, incluso el público se esfuma y es como si solo estuviera yo, dando todo de mí, de la mejor forma que sé. Y a ti te pasará lo mismo.

- ¿cómo estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque, aunque no lo creas, tu eres igual que yo.

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Quinn, y lograron tranquilizarla. Ahora estaba segura de poder hacerlo bien.

- - Gracias – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en signo de aprobación.

No hay de que – Rachel se levantó de la cama, se dio la vuelta y se alejó – además, la atención se fijará en mi, como siempre – se dio la vuelta y la sonrió.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa. Ahora tocaba terminar de arreglarse y lanzarse a la aventura. Iba a ser un día inolvidable.


	10. Chapter 10

Los chicos ya estaban preparados para salir al escenario. El resto de grupos ya habían ejecutado su presentación. Para ser un concurso de coros, la sala estaba a reventar. Quinn y Rachel lucían unos vestidos negros, que Kurt había escogido especialmente para la ocasión, decía que ese color y el corte del traje le otorgaba más veracidad a la canción. Ambas se hallaban detrás del telón, esperando impacientes que este se alzara.

- Mucha mierda – dijo Rachel.

- Gracias, rómpete una pierna – Quinn sonrió – no literalmente - Ambas chicas rieron.

El telón se levantó. El dúo comenzó su interpretación, sus bocas entonaron las voces a la perfección y sus cuerpos se movían y gesticulaban según lo planeado. El resto del club tampoco lo hizo mal, la voz de Santana y los pasos de Brittany y Mike lograron levantar al público de sus asientos, y toda la sala resonó con un estruendoso aplauso. El club al completo estaba orgulloso de lo que habían logrado.

Media hora más tarde, los jueces dieron el veredicto. El Glee club había logrado el triunfo y acudirían en unos meses a los nacionales. Esto era fantástico, la euforia inundó a los alumnos e incluso el Señor Schuester saltó de júbilo.

Esa noche, en el hotel, se montó una gran fiesta. Los chicos bebieron y comieron hasta hartarse. Ya bien entrada la noche, alguien propuso jugar a la botella, varios se negaron, alegando que era un juego demasiado infantil, pero finalmente, todos accedieron. El primero en tirar fue Finn, que tuvo que besar a Tina. Luego lanzó Brittany y le tocó Mike, pero Santana la agarró del brazo justo a tiempo, y la separó de él.

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo mirando a Mike.

Todos se lo tomaron a broma. A continuación giró Quinn y le salió Rachel. Ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- No pienso hacerlo – dijo Rachel.

- Venga… es solo un juego – respondió Kurt.

- Sí, Rachel, hazlo – secundó Mike.

- No sé, no me parece buena idea – dijo Quinn.

- Venga… chicas… ¿de qué tenéis miedo? – dijo Santana con cierto rintintin.

- Tú no eres la más idónea para hablar – dijo Quinn – Eres…

Quinn iba a continuar hablando pero Rachel se le echó encima y la besó. En principio iba a ser sólo un pico, pero cuando sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo, no pudieron controlarse, y el beso se alargó varios segundos.

- ehhhh…. Chicas…. Iros a un hotel – gritó riendo Brittany.

- O por lo menos buscaros una habitación – continuó Santana.

Quinn y Rachel se detuvieron ante los comentarios y empezaron a reírse.

- Creo que hemos bebido demasiado – dijo Rachel separándose de Quinn – Sabes a vainilla – volvió a reír.

- Sí – río también – y tú a cereza.

Una vez todos estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados, decidieron irse a dormir. Brittany y Santana esperaron a que todos estuvieran torrados:

- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando a estar contigo en una misma cama – dijo la morena-

- Lástima que estemos rodeadas de nuestras compañeras – le recordó la rubia, intentando cortar sus intenciones.

- Pero están dormidas – dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

- Para… -rió- pueden despertarse.

- No haremos ruido – dijo Santana mientras continuaba besándole el cuello.

- Para – volvió a reír – sabes que ese es mi punto débil.

Santana no dijo nada más, sólo quería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió besándola. Sentir la suave piel de Brittany en sus labios hacía que le dieran escalofríos. Su temperatura estaba subiendo.

Brittany hacía rato que había parado de hablar, dejándose llevar por las caricias de la morena. La rubia quitó la parte superior del pijama de Santana, acarició su espalda hasta encontrar el cerrojo de su sujetador, que abrió suavemente, bajó los tirantes y se deshizo de él. Brittany besó los labios de su compañera y luego fue descendiendo por el cuello y los pechos, mientras tocaba su vientre y agarraba con fuerza una de sus manos. Santana soltó un gemido de placer.

- chsss, nos van a oír – le recordó brittany.

- No sé si voy a poder controlarme.

Santana estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, llevaba bastante tiempo esperando aquello. Brittany continuaba acariciándola y besándola, sentía que iba a explotar. De pronto, Brittany volvió a subir hasta su boca, continuando con un apasionado beso. Su mano empezó a descender, hasta encontrarse con el sexo de su amiga.

- Para – dijo Santana en un susurro ahogado por sus propios gemidos.

Pero Brittany no tenía intención de detenerse. Besó su cuello y continuó moviendo su mano. La respiración de Santana se aceleraba por momentos, sus gemidos se hicieron un poco fuertes, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar. Brittany, viendo lo que se avecinaba, calló el momento con otro beso.

- Dios, Brittany –dijo Santana extasiada – es la mejor experiencia de mi vida – Me toca devolverte el favor – dijo besándola.

- No es necesario, creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente ruido. Tenemos suerte de que no se halla despertado nadie.

- Te lo haré a la fuerza – dijo Santana con una amplia sonrisa y rápidamente se colocó sobre Brittany, agarrando sus brazos.

- Gritaré – dijo brittany riendo- y te morderé.

- Anda, cállate – dijo Santana besándola con toda la pasión que pudo encontrar en su interior.

_**Nota: este es el último hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad, que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y no voy a tener tiempo para escribir. Comenten!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: Tras un mes sin subir ningún capítulo debido a los exámenes de Enero, por fin me veo libre, sin agobios de poder subir los últimos capítulos de este fanfic. Gracias por saber esperar y disculpen mi tardanza.**_

Capítulo 11

Quinn se despertó con los tenues rayos de luz de la mañana. Nunca había soportado que la luz del sol se filtrara por las ventanas, por eso en su casa, siempre dormía con todo cerrado. Sintió algo que pesaba en su costado, era el brazo de Rachel Berry, que la abrazaba con fuerza. Quizás en otra ocasión hubiera tratado de zafarse, pero ahora le resultaba agradable y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena era de lo más confortable. Quinn acarició la mano de Rachel, para luego sostenerla entre la suya.

- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Rachel aún soñolienta.

Quinn soltó su mano lo más rápido que le fue posible.

- Serán las ocho y media más o menos – dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Ya sabía yo que me acosabas – dijo Rachel sin inmutarse

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Me estabas tocando la mano.

- - Tú me estabas abrazando, sólo intentaba quitarte de encima.

Ya, seguro. Por eso me la has agarrado durante tanto tiempo.

Quinn se quedó sin palabras, la había pillado in fraganti. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el brazo de Rachel, que aún seguía sobre su costado, la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Quinn con una voz temblorosa.

- ¿Abrazarte? – dijo dándolo por obvio.

- ¿por qué lo haces?

- Tú también me gustas, ¿No lo notaste anoche?

- ¿Anoche? – dijo Quinn mientras trataba de recordar.

- Jugando a la botella… me abalancé sobre ti… aproveché el juego para hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que tú me besaste aquel día en el auditorio.

- Si estas bromeando no tiene ninguna gracia – dijo poniéndose seria.

- ¿Te parece esto una broma? – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en el cuello y luego otro en la cabeza.

Ante aquel gesto Quinn no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sonreír tan ampliamente que sentía como su mandíbula estaba a punto de resquebrajarse.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo mientras volvía a acariciar su mano y continuaba con su brazo – anoche escuché a Brittany y Santana – dijo riéndose- y no me extraña que se asustará con tus fotos.

- ¿De verdad? – se quedó pensativa un momento – que tontería – rió – no sé porqué me sorprendo, siempre van juntas – dijo mientras acariciaba con la mano que le quedaba libre el cabello rubio de su compañera.

- No sé como hemos llegado a esta situación, pero me gustaría permanecer así para siempre.

- Sí, es extraño – sonrió – va a ser verdad eso de que del amor al odio hay solo un paso.

- Quiero hacer una cosa – dijo Quinn incorporándose en la cama, soltando su mano de la de Rachel – cierra los ojos –

Rachel así lo hizo. Quinn se sentó encima de ella, con cada una de sus piernas al lado de su cintura. Se agachó hasta tener la cara de Rachel a unos centímetros de la suya y entonces la besó. No fue un beso pasional, sino uno tierno, lento y suave. Quinn se separó y se quedó mirando los ojos de Rachel que aún permanecían cerrados.

- No se te olvide respirar – bromeó Quinn

- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías hacer? – preguntó incrédula.

- Sí, quería besarte

- Pero ya nos habíamos besado antes

- No de la forma que lo hemos hecho ahora. Ha sido mejor, porque sabía que tú también querías hacerlo. No he tenido que robártelo.

- Me gustaría repetirlo – volvió a sonreír, acercando su boca a la de Quinn.

Ambas volvieron a fundirse en un delicado, dócil y pausado beso, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más ardiente. Las manos de Quinn acariciaron la cara de Rachel, mientras que la morena masajeaba la espalda de su compañera. Los dedos de Rachel se colaron debajo de la camiseta de Quinn, anhelaba tocar su piel, pero Quinn la detuvo.

- No me siento preparada para eso – dijo nerviosa – no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así, rodeada de nuestras compañeras de clase. No soy como Santana y Brittany, yo necesito algo más de intimidad, no me gustaría que nos pillasen. Lo siento.

- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras – dijo Rachel comprensivamente – No hay prisa. ¿Al menos puedo abrazarte?

- Sí, claro.

Quinn se quitó de encima de su compañera y se colocó al lado, dándole la espalda. Rachel pasó su brazo por encima de su cintura, mientras que la otra volvía a sostener su mano. La morena le regaló un beso en la cabeza, y al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidas, en la misma posición en la que esa mañana habían despertado.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota: Todo lo que empieza ha de acabar. He aquí el último capítulo de este fanfic, espero que os haya gustado**_

Capítulo 12

- ¡Quinn, espera! – gritó Rachel por los pasillos del instituto.

Quinn no la oía, llevaba los auriculares a todo volumen. Rachel comenzó a correr, hasta alcanzarla. La agarró por el brazo y la volteó hasta quedar cara a cara. Quinn en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse, se quitó los cascos.

- Hola – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios.

- Hola – respondió Rachel devolviéndoles la sonrisa – quería acompañarte a clase – dijo cogiéndole de la mano, a lo que Quinn rehusó - ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Rachel confusa.

- No quiero que el instituto entero sepa lo nuestro – dijo apartando su mano y bajando la mirada.

- No hay nada malo en lo que hacemos – dijo Rachel tratando de convencer a la rubia.

- Yo lo sé, pero dudo mucho que ellos lo entendieran – dijo señalando a todas partes.

- Vivimos en el siglo XXI, no hay porque temer.

- Dices eso porque tus padres son gays, y no te has criado bajo un ambiente homofóbico. Mis padres cuando ven a una pareja homosexual por la televisión, insultan y cambian de canal. No sé que harían si se enterasen de que su propia hija sale con otra chica.

- Quinn – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla un poco – no estoy tratando de que salgas del armario o lo que sea, solo quiero acompañar a mi novia a clase, porque somos novias ¿no? – Quinn asintió – Vale – sonrió – pues hagamos una cosa, yo caminaré a tu lado, sin darte la mano ni nada, como si solo fuéramos dos amigas que se han encontrado por casualidad en los pasillos y se dirigen al mismo sitio.

- Está bien

Caminaron una al lado de la otra, sin tocarse y casi sin mirarse, hasta que llegaron al aula de Química.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

- Gracias por acompañarme – Quinn sonrió – menos mal, porque podría haberme perdido – bromeó.

- ¿Quedamos después de clases en mi casa? No te preocupes, estaré sola. Mis padres han ido al hospital para hacer la rehabilitación de la pierna después del accidente.

- Va..vale – dijo nerviosa.

- Pues te veo allí. Me voy que llego tarde.

Esa misma tarde, a eso de las cinco y media aproximadamente, Quinn se presentó en la casa de Rachel.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada – dijo sonriente – Que guapa estás – dijo mientras la miraba lentamente de arriba abajo.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose.

- No me las des a mi, dáselas a la biología – dijo bromeando – anda, pasa.

Rachel dirigió a Quinn hasta el salón. Se sentaron en el sofá.

- He pensado que no querrías ir al cine por eso de que no nos vieran juntas, así que he ido al videoclub y he alquilado unas pelis.

- No es que no quiera que no nos vean – dijo Quinn volviendo a bajar la mirada – es que aún no me siento preparada para eso.

- Quinn, Quinn, relájate – dijo parando la conversación que estaban a punto de tener – no te he traído aquí para hablar de eso, ya lo discutiremos otro día. Solo quiero pasar una tarde de novios contigo, ver una peli abrazadas con palomitas y nada más.

- Parece un buen plan

- Entonces escoge una peli que yo iré a preparar las palomitas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rachel volvió de la cocina con un gran bol de palomitas de mantequilla entre sus manos, se sentó en el sofá al lado de Quinn y comenzaron a ver la película. A mitad del DVD, Quinn se tumbó sobre las rodillas de Berry, y esta comenzó a acariciar su larga melena rubia. Dos horas después el film llegó a su final.

- No pensé que fuéramos a llegar a verla terminar – dijo Quinn.

- ¿Por qué? Era una buena peli.

- Lo sé, pero ya sabes… cuando una pareja ve una peli a solas, hacen de todo menos verla.

- ¡Ah!, ya veo – dijo sonriendo – creí que no querías ir tan deprisa

- Y no quiero, porque siempre que he ido rápido con mis otras relaciones, han acabado en tragedia. Pero, la verdad es que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti en este momento. Es algo que no sabría muy bien como explicar, lo único que sé es que me muero por tocar tu piel, por besarte.

- Yo no quiero que mueras –dijo mientras levantaba un poco su camiseta y acariciaba su espalda – Creo que te besaré, pero solo por salvarte – dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Al sentir la mano de Rachel en su espalda, Quinn sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Posteriormente, la morena besó su cabeza, Quinn, que aún estaba recostada sobre las rodillas de Berry, se volteó para que su compañera la besara en los labios. La rubia rodeó su cuello, para intentar evitar que se separara y hacer su beso más largo. A continuación, Quinn se enderezó, sentándose en el sofá y miró a Rachel, que tenía su vista puesta en su pintalabios corrido debido al beso.

Quinn se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Rachel, la abrazó fuertemente y luego la besó en el cuello, suavemente, lentamente. Notaba como el ritmo cardíaco de su compañera aumentaba, al igual que su respiración, que se hizo notoriamente más fuerte. Las manos de Rachel comenzaron a desnudarla, quitó su camiseta y desabrochó su sujetador. Luego se quedó observándola, viendo su torso desnudo, su piel blanquecina y la tocó. El tacto caliente de Rachel provocó en Quinn un estremecimiento de placer. Sus manos sabían lo que hacían y, si no, lo disimulaban muy bien. Quinn volvió a besarla, esta vez apasionadamente, recorrió su boca, su lengua, su cuello, quitó su jersey para continuar besándola. Rachel fue acariciando todo el cuerpo de Quinn, que gemía de placer, al igual que ella. Ambas estaban disfrutando de una nueva experiencia, un nuevo amor.

FIN

_**Nota: Sé que ha muchas no os habrá gustado este final, quizás hubierais querido que sacara a Quinn del armario o un poco más de drama, pero mi intención a la hora de realizar este proyecto era que ambas reconocieran que estaban enamoradas. Comenten que os ha parecido este fic ¿Qué hubieran cambiado? ¿Qué hubieran deseado que pasara? Sed libres de expresaros. Las críticas siempre constructivas. **_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**_


End file.
